The present invention relates to an improved two-sided sign or display holder and more particularly to a display device having one or more track members thereon for securely gripping, holding and displaying advertising materials, and which has only one backing member, yet has the same features on both sides and can present for viewing the same messages on both sides.
There are a number of known types of poster, sign, advertising and display devices which are used on a number of different vehicles and structures and in a number of different situations. For example, display devices are typically seen on buildings, such as service stations, train stations, airports and subways, on various styles and types of sign posts and portable stands, and on vehicles, such as trains, busses and taxi cabs. Signs and display devices also are utilized along our roads and highways to supply notices and other information to the public. Many of these conventional devices present a message only on one side (thus are "one-sided") while others present messages for viewing by the public and passers-by in two directions (thus are "two-sided").
Many known signs and display devices are difficult and time consuming to assemble in the first instance. Also, it is frequently difficult with many holders to change the sign or advertising message without significant effort or disassembly of fastener type parts. Further, many display devices are not adapted to use posters, signs or panels of different sizes and shapes (particularly at the same time). Often the advertising and information materials have to be a certain size or shape in order to fit in the particular sign device and a small discrepancy of one dimension could make the advertising material useless for the display device or require substantial alteration of either the device or the sign.
Moreover, in known display devices where the panel or advertising materials are inserted in a bowed condition, the panels frequently are subject to having wind forces get behind them and slide or dislodge them causing numerous problems to both the advertiser and the public. Also, if a plurality of bowed panels are utilized in one device, often the panels are bowed to different degrees creating an unpleasing appearance and a difficult message to read.
When two-sided display devices are normally utilized, two separate one-sided devices are simply placed back-to-back and joined together in some manner. This creates an unnecessary duplication of materials and labor, both in the manufacture and assembly of the devices, as well as their installation. Also, such two-sided devices are normally heavy and bulky (primarily due to the duplication of features and materials), thus requiring specially designed or strengthened supporting and hanging mechanisms, as well as additional space for installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved sign and display devices which overcome all of the aforementioned disadvantages of known sign and display devices. One display device which overcomes many of these disadvantages is described in the co-pending application of the same inventor, Ser. No. 660,702, filed on Feb. 23, 1976. The present invention is an improvement over the unique and beneficial invention disclosed and claimed in that application.
The present invention can be used for all types and sizes of posters, signs, advertising materials and panels. Also, it can be used either indoors or outdoors, along roads, and on vehicles, buildings, walls, posts, portable display stands and the like of all types. Specifically, portable display devices on which the present invention can be used are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,696, issued on Mar. 7, 1972, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,482, issued on May 16, 1972. In these two patents, the display devices or holders are connected by a pair of coil springs to an unanchored, portable base structure and the springs permit the display devices to deflect in either direction, such as when a strong wind force is applied thereto, without danger of sliding or tipping over. Also, in accordance with these two patents, the base structure can be virtually weightless.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide a relatively uncomplex and simple two-sided display device relative to assembly and utilization, a display device which can be quickly assembled, an aesthetic, durable and attractive advertising medium which can be viewed in two directions, and an inexpensive holder or device with relatively few parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose display device adapted to handle a plurality of differently sized and shaped advertising materials and panels, the multi-sized panels being able to be used separately or many at the same time. A further object is to provide a display device adapted to securely hold and display a number of differently sized advertising or message panels that can be held alternately only on one edge or on two or more edges.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a two-sided display device which has all of the benefits and advantages of the display devices disclosed and claimed in the above-mentioned copending application Ser. No. 660,702.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention generally comprises an improved sign or display device having a single backing member with one or more elongated track members positioned on each side for securely holding, gripping and displaying a plurality of differently sized and shaped advertising materials. The track members have at least one flange member on them which mates with a series of elongated projections or rib means formed in each side of the backing member. The track members are attached to the display holder and can be positioned according to the advertiser's needs and desires. The adversiting materials or panels are quickly and easily positioned on the display device with at least one edge inserted between a track flange member and corresponding projection or group of projections. In this manner, the panels are held by tension on both sides of the device and the messages thereon are attractively and suitably displayed in two directions. The arrangement of the pressure points on each side of the backing member, that is the flange on the track member and the rib means on the backing surface, cause the panels to be tensioned and curved inwardly toward the backing surface. The track members are relatively flat and larger advertising materials and panels can be positioned on non-adjacent track members.
Preferably, the display device has a plurality of track members positioned inwardly of the edges on each side of the backing member to hold the panels and a second plurality of track or display-holding members along the outer edges of the backing member forming frame-like configurations on each side. Such frame-like members can be, for example, similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,901.
The foregoing as well as other objects, features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.